


You Need To Get Double Teamed By Ninjas

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Game Grumps Kink Meme, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny fucks Arin, then Brian gets sloppy seconds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in April-ish and posted it on the kink meme.  
> Warning: Brian calls Arin a slut a couple of times while dirty talking. I know some people are sensitive to that kind of language so if you are one of those people, you might wanna avoid this story.

Arin laid naked on his back, his legs spread far apart. His dark hair splayed around his head, framing his face and accentuating his pale skin and beautiful deep brown eyes. Danny kneeled between Arin's legs, gently caressing his inner thighs.

Behind the two stood Brian. He watched as Danny slowly pumped two fingers in and out, in and out of Arin's tight asshole.

"You ready for this, Big Cat?"

"You don't even know how ready I am..."

"Should I put them on now?"

"Please..."

Arin moaned and shuddered as Danny pulled his fingers all the way out of Arin, pinned him down and gently pulled his hands behind his back. Brian tossed a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs to Danny, who caught them and used them to restrain Arin's strong arms behind his head.

"Danny, hurry up...I need you inside me now..." Arin breathed, needy and fully prepared.

Brian watched as Danny entered Arin. His hands on Arin's broad hips, Danny thrust deep inside Arin and gazed into his chocolate-colored eyes. Everything was blissful when Danny was on top of Arin. Arin smelled of honey and vanilla, his skin was soft and smooth, and each little gasp or moan he let out had Danny falling in love all over again.

"Being inside you feels so good, Arin..."

Arin smiled up at Danny. "I love it when you fuck me hard..."

That remark got Danny even more excited. He thrust with a new passion, possessively grabbing at Arin's hips and pinning them against the floor. The aggressiveness of Danny's fucking was shooting him straight towards ecstasy. Danny's temperature began to rise as he veered closer and closer to cumming. Finally, the feeling hit him. He released his load inside Arin, filling him up. Arin licked his lips, gazing at Danny with a loving, half-lidded expression.

Once Danny was entirely spent, he leaned down to kiss Arin. Their mouths open, they made out for a bit, then Danny pulled away.

"I think Brian's ready for you, Arin..."

Brian stood over Danny and Arin, lightly stroking his erection. "But is Arin ready for me?"

Arin batted his eyelashes at Brian and his lips slowly spread into a smile. "Dude, Brian, I fucking NEED your cock right now."

Dan moved out of the way and Brian fell to his knees in front of Arin. He traced the contour of Arin's beautiful, pudgy figure and sucked at the skin on his neck before pulling back a bit.

"Spread your legs for me, babe..."

Arin obeyed, spreading as wide as possible, moaning in anticipation. Brian smiled slyly at Arin and aggressively thrust inside Arin's butthole, which was not only already stretched out wide and loose, but also wet from Danny's cum. The suddenness of his penetration made Arin gasp, and he instantly knew just how sore his ass would be the next day.

"Arin, you slut..." Brian stroked Arin's erection as he pushed balls deep inside Arin.

Arin whimpered at the overstimulation. He didn't know quite how long he could hold out at this point--he could feel Danny's cum running out of his asshole around Brian's cock.

Brian grunted, caressing Arin's hip as he continued talking. "You just love this, don't you? Being watched, with a cock deep inside you..."

Arin squirmed--not only was the curve of Brian's cock hitting him in all the perfect spots, but the way Brian was talking to him...oh God, he wasn't going to last too long now. He was tearing up a little as his moans got higher in pitch and his temperature started rising higher.

"Just keep moaning for me like you did for Danny...oh, Arin, you really are a slut."

Arin inhaled sharply. He was a slut, a proud slut, and he loved it. And Brian wasn't done telling him all about it...

"You know, I've been waiting to fuck you since we started...you look so cute all bound up like this, it makes my cock rock hard...fuck, you're as hard as I am. You want me to touch you, don't you?"

"Please..." Arin breathed.

"I cant hear you..."

"Please, Brian...please touch me..."

All it took was one slow stroke and Arin orgasmed gloriously, shooting thick strings of cum all over himself. The sensation was only heightened by the fact that he was being penetrated, restrained, and watched. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned louder than he ever had before. The sound of Arin's moan was music to Brian's ears, and he pumped deep inside Arin as he busted his load and pulled out.

"That was fucking awesome..." Arin sighed as Danny unlatched his handcuffs and he sat up, facing both Brian and Danny as he cleaned himself off with a towel.

"I love you, dude." Danny smiled, tired and satisfied.

Brian gave Danny a quick peck on the cheek before falling back and pulling Danny on top of him. Arin laid down to snuggle up to both of them.

As Brian ruffled and played with Danny's hair, Arin closed his eyes sleepily. "We got a blanket in here?"

"In the corner," Brian mumbled, twirling one of Arin's soft cocoa-colored locks around his finger lovingly then letting go.

Arin crawled over to the corner, tossing the blanket and several pillows towards Danny and Brian. He crawled back to the two and wrapped the blanket around them and himself. Together, they fell asleep blissfully.


End file.
